


the first broadcast

by mochee



Series: the radio talk show host au [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, html and css, in non-chronological order cause lol, like very short textisodes, radio talk show host au, textisodes, that will appear in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochee/pseuds/mochee
Summary: When Bodhi asks her to be a featured panelist on his radio showRogue One, the last thing Jyn expects is having to guest star opposite her ex-boyfriend (and still maybe the love of her life, but she'll never tell him that.)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: the radio talk show host au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the first broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> i was skimming through my old tumblr posts and came across some pieces that i wanted to archive on ao3 lol. maybe this will revive my desire to add to this au??? (probably not, sorry) original summary [here](https://mocheecake.tumblr.com/post/165322876967/radio-talk-show-host-au-the-8am-radio-show-rogue)
> 
> this is a very short drabble and mainly to experiment with CSS!!! for the best experience, pls click show creator’s style :’)
> 
> Inspired by [Repository: Twitter by gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53806336)

“Jyn, come on,” Bodhi hisses as soon as the door shuts behind them. “You said you’d do it.”

Jyn crosses her arms, eyes narrowing as they peek through the slim window on the door and land on a pair of bodies. She catches sight of _his_ tousled dark hair and immediately whips her gaze back to the dark-skinned man before her. “That was _before_ I found out he’d be here. You could have warned me.”

Bodhi closes his eyes and exhales heavily. He leans his wiry frame against the door, hands shoving into his pockets. “He was just as much a surprise to me as he was to you.”

She frowns tersely and raises a brow.

“Don’t let him get to you, Jyn. You know you’re better than this.” Bodhi pauses briefly. “Please, Jyn. You promised.”

Jyn only takes a moment to consider it, but she _hates_ when Bodhi pulls the pleading puppy card. Before she knows it, she’s sighing, brushing past him through the studio doors without saying another word. She's fully aware that if she turned around, Bodhi would be smirking at her in that knowing way she absolutely hates. 

She doesn’t tell him _he’s_ always gotten to her since before they even dated, that she’s never quite been better than Cassian.

* * *

A fourth of the way through the show, Bodhi and Luke introduce their feature of the day—an honesty panel on “Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Sex” based on questions asked via their Twitter: @RogueOne, following the hashtag: #AskR1.

“Joining us today we have my very own best friend and the author of the best-seller _Mistakes,_ the one and only Jyn Erso—”

“—and a good pal of _mine_ from college and a private detective, Cassian Andor,” Luke finishes with a grin. “They’ll be here to help us answer all your questions, and as promised—as honestly as we can possibly be.”

Jyn taps her fingers impatiently against the steel gray studio table and absolutely refuses to make eye contact with the man across the table. Because of course she’d be directly across from the one person she can’t and hasn’t been able to talk to in two years without an argument bursting from thin air.

“Hi, everyone, glad to be here today,” a voice— _his_ voice—pulls her out of her thoughts. Her skin prickles at the sound.

Jyn clears her throat, swallows thickly. “Right, hello. Thanks for having me.” She grabs a bottle of water and takes a swig because it suddenly feels so _dry_.

Bodhi plows forward, “As we mentioned these past few days, all questions about life, love, and sex are on the table, but we will pull questions we deem inappropriate or irrelevant, which goes without saying. Moving along, the first question we have is from user @alliport, who says: ‘I’ve been struggling after my break-up. How would you guys recommend getting over it?’”

Jyn chokes on the water and gurgles it back out before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You can’t see, but that sound you just heard was our very own Jyn choking on water at your question,” Luke recites cheerily. She shoots him a glare, but he merely shrugs his shoulders, fingers pointing to the mic at hand.

“Hey, alliport—this is Cassian,” and Jyn grows stiff, eyes caught at the bob of his throat. Her fingers clench before she forces her gaze to move up, and he’s staring directly at her, challenging, dark eyes callously watching her reaction. “I’ll be honest, it’s hard. My last relationship ended… messily. But I kept myself distracted. I had really great friends, I picked up new hobbies—it’s not easy, but it takes time to recover when someone breaks your heart.”

Jyn feels her defenses rise but catches Bodhi’s warning sign. She wants to tell him _, I didn’t break your heart—you broke mine._ But she doesn’t. She’s smarter than that.Open up your vulnerability, and you’re bound to get broken.

“I ran,” she finds herself saying. “I ran a lot, and I worked out every day. Distracting myself felt like the best way to not think about the end. I’ll admit that I lost a lot of weight… in a _bad_ way. But it comes with the mechanisms of coping.”

“You do run a lot,” Cassian comments under his breath.

She licks her lips, “Yeah, I guess you should know all about that, right, Andor?” she asks, voice sharp as a knife. “Leaving seems to be one of your better skills.”

“I only learn from the best.”

Silence fills the air as their eyes keep contact, anger simmering in their gazes.

She can feel the room still, and the studio washes away as the pain creeps up inside of her like a snake ready to wrestle with her heart and strangle it to death. The pale white walls turn black, and the floor feels like it may just open up and swallow her whole. 

After a moment, Bodhi clears his throat and jumps in, “Right—anyway…” 

Jyn blinks, and she’s back in the studio.

“Next question,” Luke pipes from his seat, warily eyeing the two as they let out an audibly frustrated sigh, “our fan @johnnyman asks—‘Taking a girl out on my first date ever. Advice?’”

Jyn flashes back to her first date with Cassian—a stilted walk around the park after an unsure dinner, hands casually brushing but hesitant as was their entire relationship. A bowling alley and after waves of uncertainty, a moment in her life where she’d laugh more than she had in a long, long time. “Don’t take an extra walk around the park unless you’re sure you have things to fill the silence.”

Cassian snorts. “Thanks, Jyn—”

“But still… the bowling alley is fun. I think it was one of my best first dates yet.” Her voice is quiet, and she refuses to meet his gaze.

But she feels it burning, slowly, uncomfortably, in a way they both don’t know how to deal with.

rey  
@reydynamite

@RogueOne #AskR1 so… real question does anyone know if the guest stars are dating???? ex-dating???

11:03 AM • 3/5/18

**48** Retweets **22** Quote Tweets **103** Likes

👀  
@theforceiswithu

fuck who ships that because i do #askr1 #isithotinhere

11:09 AM • 3/5/18

**3** Retweets **12** Likes

best bb  
@bb18bb8

#askr1 tbh bodhi and luke are my otp but i think i might have an idea of who comes close to second

11:10 AM • 3/5/18

**28** Retweets **76** Likes

jyn erso✔︎  
@thejynerso

#AskR1 thanks for tuning in to @bodhitheman’s panel session today!

11:21 AM • 3/5/18

**162** Retweets **79** Quote Tweets **1,783** Likes

jyn erso✔︎  
@thejynerso

also though, wtf.

11:21 AM • 3/5/18

**266** Retweets **160** Quote Tweets **2,652** Likes

rey  
@reydynamite

i'm screAMiNGGG!!!!!!!!!

jyn erso✔︎@thejynerso

also though, wtf.

11:26 AM • 3/5/18

**189** Retweets **1,003** Likes


End file.
